


New Horizons

by BuckyAndDanno



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Author Might Be Evil, Break Up, But also lots of love, Evan "Buck" Buckley Deserves Better, Evan "Buck" Buckley Needs A Hug, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Hurt TK Strand, M/M, Protective Evan "Buck" Buckley, Protective TK Strand, So much angst, Sorry Tarlos, TK Strand Deserves Better, TK Strand Needs A Hug, To Stay?, Tuck Is Here, these boys deserve the world, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyAndDanno/pseuds/BuckyAndDanno
Summary: After the ‘meet the parents’ fiasco, TK and Carlos break up. With his own parents and the new baby too, TK starts to feel overwhelmed in Texas and decides to have a fresh start in LA. Buck’s more than happy to have the company, especially to distract himself from seeing Eddie and Ana together. As Buck and TK become closer though, will new horizons break through the cloud of grey and give these two their happy ever afters?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/TK Strand
Comments: 47
Kudos: 265





	1. Kindred Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> So I was looking through Divergence and the comments to try and get back in to that fic. I got to thinking about how pushy Carlos was in the first few eps of LS, regarding TK’s past trauma and their relationship, and how TK fully committed to Carlos. But then I’ve seen a clip of S2 where Carlos doesn’t want to tell his parents about TK (Thank you, LS Twitter for keeping me sane every week!) and like… that doesn’t sit right with me somehow? Like Buck, TK deserves the world. I then got to thinking about how TK needs someone to put him first, and how Buck always puts others first, and how Buck needs someone who won’t abandon him, and how loyal TK is and like… these two would be so good for each other. Sooooooooooo, this happened. I’m not sorry; my whole jam is rare pairs after all.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own 9-1-1 or 9-1-1 Lone Star.
> 
> Warning for swearing and canon-angst.

He hadn’t expected to be stood at Carlos Reyes’ door looking like the literal definition of a kicked puppy and yet, here he was. Drenched to the bone and quivering gaze betraying the tears gathering around them was hardly a look he preferred, but at that moment Tyler Kennedy Strand was heartbroken.

Again.

Some new start Texas had turned out to be, huh?

Carlos lets him in, concerned gaze doing way too many things to TK’s already fragile heart.

“I just need to know one thing.” He says, inching back from the other man’s outstretched hand and ignoring the offer of dry clothes. “Did you even think about telling them about us?”

The way Carlos’ gaze won’t meet his tells him everything, and TK just shakes his head, heart shattering completely.

“Will you ever?”

More silence, then a whisper. “I’m not sure I can.”

A quivering sigh, covering the sob that wants to lurch from his throat. “Then I think we’re done…”

Carlos’ gaze snaps up, hurt marring every inch of his face. “What?” He croaks, voice suddenly as weak as TK’s own.

“I can’t be with someone who wants me to be a secret. Even if it’s only a secret from some.” He says softly, those last words punctuated by the _plink plonk_ of water dripping from his sallow, hunched form onto the hard floor. Eyes dark from lack of sleep pierce his ex-boyfriend’s. “A year ago you convinced me that this,” he gestures between the two of them, “was worth fighting for, and I committed one hundred percent. Even though it scared the shit out of me. Even though I was still hurt and reeling from Alex. You pushed my boundaries, broke through everything I put up, and I let you. But now…”

He tears his gaze away, shaking; though whether it’s from the cold that seems to seep into every inch of his body, or the way everything feels like it’s just crumbled around him, he can’t tell. “Now… I don’t see you fighting for us. I don’t see you committing to any sort of future.”

“It’s hard for me.” Carlos whispers. “My parents…”

“I know. And I don’t want to be… I can’t be… the person who tells you what to do. I won’t force you. Ever.” TK looks back at Carlos, denies the part of him that just wants to hug the man and say it doesn’t matter; because **it does matter.** It matters a lot. “But I also can’t wait around and hope you change your mind. I want to get married. I want kids.”

He swallows thickly, forces his frozen legs to move back to the door, then pauses at Carlos’ side. “I need someone who’ll put me – us – first.”

Their eyes meet, despair and sadness, and both of them so broken and hurt, but neither willing to lie about what’s so clearly staring them in the face.

They don’t want the same things. **Can’t** , if Carlos might never be ready to tell his parents.

“I’m sorry.” Carlos whispers, and TK knows. He knows this isn’t what either of them wanted.

“Me too.” He presses a last lingering kiss to the other man’s cheek, and then he’s back outside in the pouring rain, trainers beating on the pavement, and he just runs. Runs as fast and as hard as his hurting, broken body will take him, until he’s collapsing through the front door – home – and finally letting out one ragged, sobbing breath.

Somehow he manages to compose himself before he ventures deeper into the house, before he sees either of his parents (because, yeah, that was a thing now), and yet the last thing he expects is to find them in each other’s embrace, grinning like idiots.

“Um…” He curses his voice for still sounding broken and defeated. “What’s going on?”

Maybe he’s hiding it well enough, or maybe they’re just too happy to notice his despair, but his parents turn to him with those big dumb grins. Then his mother is saying “You’re gonna be a big brother!” and everything that’s left of TK just turns to dust.

“Oh…” He can’t manage more than a single syllable, simply blinking at them like he’s hoping this is all nothing more than a dream.

Maybe it is.

Maybe it’s a nightmare.

It certainly feels like one.

“We… just found out.” His Dad says softly, like he can see that TK isn’t as excited as they both are. If anyone has ever been able to read him like an open book, it’s Owen Strand.

“Y-yeah, um… that’s great… great…” He’s shaking again, his entire body vibrating with an unseen current. A hand gestures vaguely to his bedroom. “I’m just gonna…” He drags his sodden body to his room, throws on fresh underwear and an oversized sweater, and then just burrows under his covers.

He wants to cry, wants to scream – wants to yell at the world how unfair this whole thing is – but it’s like his body isn’t his own and all he can do is just lie there numbly.

He hears the door open, feels the sink of the mattress and the warm hand on his shoulder.

“We broke up.”

He takes the next day off work, has the house to himself, but mostly he just lies awake, staring at the ceiling.

Sometime around 12pm, his phone pings, and he reluctantly rolls over to grab it.

He expects to see Carlos’ name – a missed call and several messages – but he swipes them left; will deal with it later.

He also isn’t surprised to see Buck’s name at the head of his unread messages, and the sight brings a smile to his lips. The two had been talking nearly every day since the wildfires, and had quickly become friends. The other man’s happy go lucky demeanour never failed to brighten TK’s day, and he hadn’t realised how much he wanted to hear from him then until he saw his name in bold.

_Buck: Did you know that some penguins are gay?_

He bursts out laughing without even thinking about it; hits the reply button, and chuckles again when he sees the time that Buck sent the message.

_TK: That is such a random fact to text me about at 5.30am._

Barely a minute passes before a reply comes through.

_Buck: Night shift. Couldn’t sleep._

_TK: Sorry to hear. That sucks._

_Buck: *Shrug* Lot on my mind._

Something jolts through TK at that – a familiarity – someone else struggling with this thing called adulthood.

_TK: You want to talk?_

He’s not exactly in the right frame of mind for someone else’s problems but at the same time, it’s Buck. Buck, who stole a firetruck to help save his Dad, and who’s been such a good friend in the weeks following. And maybe, if they’re both feeling so fucked up, maybe… they can help each other.

_Buck: Honestly, just thinking about what you said before we left Texas._

He frowns. What had he said? He remembers Buck mentioning about them meeting up in LA but…

_TK: ???_

_Buck: I said we should get together in LA sometime and your response was to tell me you’re in a serious relationship._

_Buck: And I wasn’t flirting, TK._

Oh.

Oh…

TK’s eyes widen.

_TK: Shit, Buck._

_Buck: It’s fine. I mean, I wasn’t exactly a saint until recently. I just… always thought I was straight._

_TK: And you’ve had a gayvelation?_

_Buck: :’D_

_Buck: You could say that._

He remembers the subtle looks, the lingering touches, the shy smiles.

_TK: Eddie?_

_Buck: Eddie._

_Buck: But he’s 100% straight and now dating._

_TK: Damn, man. I’m sorry._

_TK: Looks like neither of us is having any luck._

_Buck: ??_

_TK: I broke up with Carlos. He told his parents I was a **friend** and I just… we don’t want the same things it seems._

**_Incoming Call: Buck_ **

TK frowns but accepts the call, watching as Buck’s concerned expression fills the frame.

“TK? You okay?”

He shrugs, settles the phone on the nightstand; lets his pale face, ringed eyes and oversized sweater speak for themselves. He can see Buck’s at home, knows he lives alone, and Evan Buckley seems to be the one person on the planet that TK feels he can be vulnerable around.

The only person apart from Carlos, that is.

They’ve talked enough that TK knows Buck’s been through just as much crap as he has; that Buck too has a hard time finding people who will love him for who he is, and trusting the love he receives.

He knows that Evan Buckley is just as cracked and bruised as TK is himself.

Kindred spirits, it seems, and it took state wide wildfires to bring them together.

Fate it seems, does care for them somewhat, at least.

Buck’s eyes just soften further at the sight. “Oh, Teeks…”

That was new, but it brings a lightness to TK’s expression, a small smile gracing his lips. “I’ll be okay.” He gives a soft shrug.

“Talk me through it?”

“Not much to talk about.” He responds, pulling the comforter a little further up around him, then taking a sip of the cold coffee his Dad must have brought him hours ago with only a slight grimace. “I’m not gonna be with someone who wants to keep me a secret from his parents.”

“But what if he comes around?”

“I checked. He doesn’t think he’s ever gonna be able to tell them.”

Buck grimaces, takes a sip of his own coffee. He looks tired too, but more of a post shift tiredness than a ‘heartbroken’ tiredness. “Damn.”

“And on top of that, my mom’s pregnant.”

He wants to laugh at the way Buck blinks at the camera, but there’s something else in Buck’s gaze; the way his eyes darken slightly and his lips purse that makes TK wonder if there’s something else going on.

“Wow.”

“Yeah.” TK says softly, then gives a little chuckle. “Maybe this one won’t turn out so broken.”

“Don’t.” Buck’s response is sudden and hard, and it jerks TK. “Don’t do that. You are an amazing person, Tyler, scars and all, and you deserve the world. Don’t let anyone else tell you otherwise.”

There’s a flash of hurt that crosses Buck’s face then, and TK catches it, frowns, and picks up the phone, bringing his face closer. “Evan?”

“You ever heard the term, saviour baby?”

This time it’s TK left blinking at the screen, Buck’s outburst suddenly making sense. “Oh, shit.”

“Yeah…” Buck chuckles darkly. “Turns out I’m nothing more than spare parts, and defective ones at that.”

“No.” TK takes the defensive stance this time, gaze boring into Buck’s through the screen. “You are brilliant, Evan. You’re a damn good firefighter, and an even better friend. If I deserve the world, then so do you. Who cares if your parents are dicks? Who cares if Eddie never pulls his head out of his ass? One day someone’s gonna make you so happy. Just like you deserve.”

Buck sniffs at that, wipes a stray tear from his cheek and smiles. “Damn, Strand. Never pegged you for such a softie.”

“What can I say?” A genuine smile graces TK’s face then, eyes regaining a little of their usual sparkle. “I’m multifaceted.”

“Multifaceted abnormal, maybe.” Buck grins.

“Oh, you didn’t…” TK grabs a pillow from behind him, raising it up to the camera. “I swear if you weren’t so far away…”

There’s something new that twists Buck’s expression then, apprehension maybe but also something good – not hope but… in that same vein. “Well, what if I didn’t have to be?”

TK frowns, brows knitting together. “I’m lost.”

“It sounds to me like you need to get away from Texas for a little while.” Buck replies, and TK jerks a little at how **not wrong** the idea actually sounds. “So why don’t you come to LA? You can crash with me. I’ve got so much space I don’t know what to do with it, honestly.”

Where such a thing might have previously filled TK with dread, the idea actually settles inside him like a feather, floating around his chest with so much possibility and hope that warms his heart, even just a little.

Maybe Buck’s right. Maybe some time away would do him good.

Except…

“I’ve got work.” He says with a sigh. “I can’t exactly live in LA on air and fumes, even for a few weeks.”

“We’ve got a space at the 118.” Buck responds, like it’s as simple as that. Like there isn’t transfer protocols, or his Dad, or… everything else. “I loved working with you in Texas. Maybe you try my neck of the woods now?”

It’s obvious Buck can see the apprehension on his face though, the worry in his eyes and the thoughts running through his mind, because the other man’s face softens to a light smile. “Just think about it.”

TK smiles, nods. “I will.”

“Good.” Buck replies. “Oh, and Tyler?”

“Yeah?”

“I meant what I said. You deserve the world.” Buck grins at him then. “So go out and grab it.”


	2. Broken Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the lovely comments on chapter one! I’m glad you like Tuck! We’re going for endgame people.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own 9-1-1 or 9-1-1 Lone Star.

He thinks about Buck’s offer a lot over the next week. Between going back to work and having to awkwardly see Carlos at several incidents, and dealing with his parents’ outright giddiness, he’s having a hard time seeing Austin in the same light he used to.

He’s having a hard time seeing it as home anymore.

For a few days he considers changing to EMS; thinks that maybe giving himself something new to work towards might help. He quickly realises it won’t change his living situation though, or the constant need to be face to face with his now ex-boyfriend whom he’s still hopelessly in love with.

So that idea quickly goes in the trash, and he’s back circling around the idea of just moving from Austin completely.

A fresh start, away from everything, but with a few familiar faces at least, just to make it feel a little like home.

LA.

TK Strand in LA.

He tests it out in his mind a couple of times, feels that feather of hope flutter in his chest again, and makes his decision.

He’s up in his dad’s office before he can overthink it anymore, the elder Strand blinking incredulously at him as TK states, “I wanna transfer out, Dad.”

Very few things have ever caught Owen Strand off guard, but this is one of them. His brows knit together, worry conveying through his expression as he says, “Is this to do with Carlos?”

TK shrugs, slumps into the chair opposite the captain and sighs. “Sort of. Maybe.” He shakes his head, running a hand through his hair. “There’s just… too much… too much changing, too much just threatening to overwhelm me and I… I think I need a fresh start. Away from it all.”

Owen watches his son for a moment, nods. “Where were you thinking?”

“The 118.” TK says tentatively, watching as his Dad’s face shifts from confusion to understanding.

“Ah. Wilson’s house.” He remembers the brave, feisty paramedic-firefighter who came with him in the helicopter during the wildfires.

“It’s more ‘cause of my friend, Buck.” TK responds, him and Mateo having spent more time with Buck than with anyone else from the 118. “He told me they have an opening at the 118.”

“Ah, the kid you stole a firetruck with.”

TK rolls his eyes. “He’s not a kid, Dad. We’re the same age.”

“And you’re my kid.”

TK huffs a smile. “So you’re not mad?”

Owen sighs, leaning forward and meeting his son’s hesitant gaze. “Why would I be mad? You’re allowed to branch out on your own. I just can’t help but worry you might be doing it for the wrong reasons.”

“I’m not gonna deny that seeing you and Mom together isn’t part of it. Or the baby.” TK responds truthfully. If Owen can read his mind, TK can sure as hell read his father’s too. “Between that and Carlos, yeah, I feel like my head’s gonna explode. But I also just feel like I need… something else. Something new. Something that’s… just mine.”

Another moment passes, and then Owen nods, giving his son a soft smile. “And I’d never stand in your way. Let me make a call to Captain Nash. See what we can do.”

For the first time in a week, TK manages his signature, mega-watt grin. “Thanks Dad.”

“Always, kid.”

Buck is halfway through cleaning the mud off the truck from their last call when Bobby shouts down to him over the railing, asking to meet him in the Captain’s office.

For a moment Buck racks his brain as to what he might have done wrong, but he can’t think of anything. So he bares Hen’s teasing from across the apparatus floor and heads upstairs.

“Everything okay Bobby?” He asks as the other man closes the door behind them.

Bobby sits back in his seat, watching Buck with a teasing smile. It relieves the worry in Buck’s chest just a little, and he sits down in the opposite chair.

“I just got a call from Captain Strand at the 126.” Bobby says, hand tapping on his desk, a look of mock seriousness on his face. “Apparently you’ve been poaching one of his crew. Specifically, his son.”

Buck lets out a little laugh. “It’s not like that Bobby. TK’s… going through some stuff… and I just thought he could use a change of scenery. I meant like a vacation but then he mentioned work and well… we are gonna have an open spot on our team. I just wanted to make sure he had all the facts.”

“I’m sure.” Bobby lets the façade drop, grinning softly. “Well, it seems Captain Strand agrees with you. He’s put in for TK’s transfer.”

“He has?” Buck’s eyes light up, arms pushing against the sides of the seat, half propelling himself out of it in excitement.

“He has.” Bobby confirms, chuckle escaping him at Buck’s child-like enthusiasm. “Seeing as Chim starts paternity next week, I’ve approved his transfer from Monday. Eddie will be joining Hen on the rig for med calls, so TK will be your new partner.”

It’s a tiny knife cutting into his bubble of happiness – the idea of no longer working with Eddie. For a long moment Buck considers mentioning that TK is also med trained, but they he catches sight of Eddie through the glass walls, easy smile on his face as he talks on the phone – likely to Ana – and any argument falls flat in his mind.

Maybe time away from Eddie would do him some good too, and he is the one who pushes for TK to come here after all.

They sure as hell made a good duo, even just for that short time in Texas.

Turning his grin to full, Buck bounds a little on the balls of his feet. “Thanks Cap. We won’t let you down.”

“You never do, Buck.”

The next few days pass rather quickly, with both Buck and TK spending most of their off-shift time organising his transfer and move. By the time Sunday rolls around, TK is leaving his final shift with tears in his eyes as he hugs the people who so quickly became family, stomach filled with cake and other treats, and heart full of love.

It hurts, having to leave them, but he knows it’s what he needs right now, and they understand, at least to some degree.

It doesn’t make it any easier, doesn’t mean he won’t miss them, but it helps, somewhat anyway.

Then he freezes on his way to his truck, familiar figure leaning against the bodywork.

“Carlos…”

He hadn’t seen the other man in days, had spent several sleepless nights contemplating whether to say goodbye, or whether it would only make things harder.

It seemed the decision was out of his hands entirely.

There’s a wariness in both men as Carlos pushes himself off the car, takes a step closer to TK, then stops, like he thinks better of it. “Hey.”

“Hey.” TK stops a few feet away, shoves his hands in his pockets. “I guess you heard.”

“Yeah.”

“I… thought about stopping by, I just…” He sighs softly. “I didn’t know if it was wise.”

“Worried I’d lock you in a closet and stop you from leaving?” Carlos tries at least for a small smile, a pinch of humour, but it’s still awkward; something neither thought they’d ever be.

“No.” TK chuckles softly, letting his own soft smile form. “I don’t know. Guess I wondered if you’d give me a reason to stay.”

Carlos sighs, bridges the gap between them, hand soft on TK’s shoulder. “I wish I could but… nothing’s changed.”

“Yeah.” TK steps back, letting Carlos’ hand fall limply to his side. “I figured.”

“TK…” Carlos takes a breath, shuddering just slightly, like he’s holding back tears. For a moment he looks like he’s going to say something, mouth opening, before it snaps shut again. He sighs. “I just hope you find what you’re looking for.”

“Yeah.” TK responds, forcing his gaze away from Carlos’ and heading to the other side of the truck. “Me too.”

The door opens with a squeak, covering his own sob, and then he’s looking back at Carlos with a forced smile. “Bye Carlos.” Then the door clinks shut, and he’s driving out of the parking lot and not looking back.

Carlos’ hand rises weakly at the rear end of the departing truck, tears finally breaking free to paint his cheeks. “Bye TK.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY DO I DO THIS TO MYSELF?!?
> 
> *Hugs the precious’ close*
> 
> Next chapter features TK getting to LA, platonic cuddles (!!!), and TK’s first day at the 118.

**Author's Note:**

> I live for these soft boys :)
> 
> Spot the Gilmore Girls reference :D
> 
> Also, Albert has his own place.


End file.
